Forgive Me
by RagingWaffles
Summary: Oneshot. The scene between Sam & Andy after she's almost strangled to death. Because the real one wasn't Sam enough for me. Rated M!


**A/N: Hey guys! It's been awhile, I know. I just had this on my mind because I hated Sam's reaction. It wasn't Sam enough for me. Anyway, this one's M rated :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive Me<strong>

He had to go find her, and right now. He had to make sure she was alright. After all, it was, regrettably, his own damn fault. He had been caught in his own world of pain and had selfishly left her alone, to continue on a theory her ex-fiancée had proposed. What fed his anger the most, was that she still believed him. Like what he did wasn't enough? Cheating with an ex-fiancée on your fiancée, that's, _really_ messed up.

Earlier that day, he saw what it really did to her. She thought she could hide it, that if she kept a fooling smile on her face everything would go away. He taught her that however she chooses to interpret the story and mask it with lies, anybody who cared about her would figure out the ugly truth sooner or later.

There were no excuses though, he shouldn't have left her. Ironically, it was he who had taught her that partners should _always_, _always_ have each other's back. But he had failed, and this time she'd almost gotten killed. Oh, how he would've never forgiven himself if that'd happened. Although he was a bit thankful to have not been the one to cuff the crazy bastard because God knows he would've beaten the guy from an inch of his life, he wouldn't have complained if a black eye and a swollen lip magically appeared on his face.

Rushing past fellow other officers in the hall, he was fixed on seeing her and nothing would change his stubborn mind. Fists clenching and unclenching as their previous conversation replayed in his head, he was still kicking himself for his decision. The one that involved leaving her alone to search an area of what was supposed to be a dead end, because he would never believe the word of a betrayer like Callaghan.

Rounding the final corner that separated him and the women's locker room door, he glanced around the station to see that most of the night shift officers were already at their desk or out on the streets. He knew she was alone.

Sam finally pushed through the last barrier and walked inside.

He caught sight of her, and a wave of relief washed over the feeling of worry that weighed down heavily on his shoulders, but he wouldn't let it show just yet. She hadn't looked or turned around yet, which led him to believe either she knew it was him or she was lost in thoughts. Neither was good, because either she was mad at him or she was relapsing the storage room incident in her mind. He understands though, he'd be mad at himself too.

Taking cautious steps toward her, as she searched for her missing earring it seemed, he took in the bruises on her neck. Now purple, you could clearly see the finger prints. Punching a locker door seemed really appealing right about now. He slowly reached out to put his hand on her shoulder, to let her know it was him, or maybe more like to reassure himself she was really there. He felt her slightly shiver under his warm touch. Her arms abandoned their previous search and went limply to her sides.

Andy finally turned to face him, and she immediately saw the pure concern written in his eyes and creases of his forehead. Relief surfaced inside of her, too. Sam slowly but firmly wrapped his arms around her body, oh how he needed this. By the way she just crumbled in his hold, he was pretty sure she needed it too. They stood for a moment, just holding each other while Sam worked up a good way to excuse himself. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Andy... Please, forgive me... " he whispered into her hair, and squeezed his eyes shut as tears emerged. He felt her arms attach behind his back, and then she broke down crying. Shedding tears and sobbing into his shoulder, he couldn't help the clenching in his heart knowing it was his fault. He tried rubbing circles on her back, an attempt to soothe her pain, and murmured comforting words. It seemed to be working when slowly pulled back.

Sam cupped her face and looking into her eyes. She wasn't looking at him yet.

"Andy, look at me, please." he said. He could hear his own desperation in his voice. His hands descended to her neck and he examined it with determination. She winced when he tried to touch and he quickly pulled his hand away. He let his hands fall by his sides, he'd have to be content with no touching. He was pretty sure he would strangle her himself, she who always seemed to find trouble or get herself almost killed sometimes. That's when she finally looked him in the eyes.

Sam could see the hurt in her eyes along with faint traces of anger, too. "I shouldn't have left you. I should never have left you." he said softly, looking down at his feet because he couldn't bear to see her reaction.

"No, you shouldn't have left me! You're right about that! You're the one who taught me to always have each other's back. Well, bravo! You did an amazing job of doing that today!" she yelled, making gestures upward with her arms. She took deep breaths, fists clenched and tears resurfacing.

"Look, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have let my damn feelings get in the way! I hate myself for it, Andy!" he replied with as much volume. Without warning she roughly pushed him against a locker and successfully shut him up. But quickly enough he had her pinned against the locker to her turn. He dodged a couple of punches as they slowly lost their force and her hands came resting on his shoulders, tears streaming down her cheeks again. His hands rested at her hips keeping her there as he listened to her crying.

"How could he, Sam?" she sobbed.

"He's an asshole. Please stop crying, McNally.." he murmured while brushing the hair away from her face. She sniffled and hiccupped, and gave him a shy smile. He reciprocated and kissed her forehead, then both of her cheeks and her nose. Her expression grew serious as he hesitated to kiss her lips.

"Sam..." she whispered.

"Hmmm?" he asked with his gaze stuck on her lips.

"Make me forget. Make me forget what he did." she hushed.

"I don't want it to be a onetime thing, McNally, you should know that by now." he admitted looking into her eyes again.

"I know, Sam." And then she kissed him. Her lips tasted of salty water and he couldn't get enough. His hands gripped at her waist and pushed her harder against the locker. He swallowed her whimper and slipped his fingers under her shirt. You could hear them both breathing hard through their nose unable to separate. Her hands ran through his short hair, pulling him closer.

As they separated to take a breath, she walked him towards the bench behind them and laid him down on his back while she straddled his hips. Deciding that her shirt was no use, she swiftly took it off, along with her jeans. While she stood and slid her pants down, Sam took off his own shirt and pants and waited for her, watching her. She sat on him, and felt the amazing friction of his cock between her folds, but not inside yet. He watched as she pleasured herself flickering her areolas while grinding her hips on his hard member. Hearing her moan made him groan. God, it felt so good. But it wasn't enough, he wanted to feel her heat around his penis.

Her frantic movements indicating she was close, and he'd let her come first, because he was that nice. She yelled out in pleasure, but quickly placed her hand over her mouth to muffle because they were still at the station and anyone could walk in...

Andy leaned and kissed him languidly. She directed his throbbing dick into her opening and sat on him. He groaned loudly into her hot mouth and cupped her face before kissing her again. She teased him by going in circular motions, making her feel fulfilled, but soon her own needs became more important. She sat up and began her movements while she gripped his thighs showing her luscious breasts to his eyes. With her head thrown back, she moaned his name while he massaged her taut nipples. He watched her, with amazed eyes as he met her every thrusts with his hips. The sound of skin slapping together and moans filled the room. Their sweat merging together as they both approached climax. He didn't want to let go yet.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down to him, kissing her deeply. She stayed in his arms and finally came, moaning and whimpering into his ear. He came soon after, spilling hot liquid into her core. He tried to bury it as deep possible wanted to feel full again. A few more thrusts and kisses, she laid numbly on his firm body.

"Do you forgive me?" he whispered into her ear.

"I could never be mad at you for long, Sam." she replied before kissing his lips and slipping off of him. She reached around for her clothes while he got up too.

"Do you need a place to stay?" he asked, pulling his shirt over his head.

"I'm staying with Traci." she said sheepishly.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow." he said showing his dimples, grabbing his coat and leaving her to her own thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews? :)**


End file.
